Logan After Dark
by LetsGoPikachu
Summary: Logan is usally to good kid. Well that's what they think. Every Friday he goes to clubs and get drunk and brings guys back to the Hotel. What happens when gustavo asks them to mansion sit? Kogan SLASH!R&R.Warning:male-on-male action.DONT LIKE DONT READ!


A.N`~yay! This will be my second story and first slash/lemon story. This story was requested by KendallsWifey112. This will be from mostly A 1st Person's POV but it will switch to Kendall's POV sometime in the story. Yah so I hope y'all like it!

Logan has always been the quiet one of the group. At least , that's what people thought.

Every Friday night when Gustavo let them go for the weekend, Logan would come home and get dressed for his "date". No , not really he would always go to clubs get hammerd and come home drunk, If he even came home because most of the time he would book a hotel and bring his guys back.

Yes I said guys. Logan Phillip Mitchell was gay.

No one knew except for Katie.

She had noticed how whenever Kendall would touch him, he'd flinch.

And also yes Logan had a crush on Kendall. He has ever since they were 13 and Kendall had stood up for him when the school bully was picking on him.

Kendall liked him too. He was surprised Logan hasn't noticed yet. Actually Kendall had small crushes on all of them. James because of how plain beautiful he was Carlos because of his ability to make anyone laugh at any time and his smile that never seems to leave his face.

Today was Friday and they had arrived at the studio at 8 this morning. All day they had sung and danced there butt's off. Now Logan was just standing in the studio waiting with the guys for Gustavo to tell them they could leave.

"DOGS! Me and Kelly will be leaving for the weekend on a trip to New York. Now , I need you guys to mansion sit for me. Can you please do that without breaking anything?"

James, Kendall and Carlos were quick to say yes but Logan was frustrated weather this would interrupt his plans for tonight.

" I don't know."

"WHY NOT!"

"I already have plans with Camille" No I have a reservation at a hotel to bring back guys.

"WELL TELL UR PRISSY LITTLE GIRLFRIEND THAT YOU HAVE OTHER PLANS"

"fine."

Mrs. Knight dropped us off at the mansion at about 7:00 pm.

"OK ill see you guys tomorrow. Katie get out of the duffel bag your not staying.

"Aw man! I thought that would work."

"Nice try kiddo" Kendall and Katie fist pumped.

As Mrs..Knight and Katie speed off we all turned around to face the giant mansion.

The other guys rushed into explore the house and Logan stayed behind and put his stiff on a little booth/table thing in a corner.

I wonder if Gustavo has any alcohol? Logan thought to himself as he wondered through out the giant house.

Finally when Logan found the kitchen he found a Six-pack of beer in the freezer.

Should I really do this now? With my friends in the other room? What harm could it possibly do?

He chugged 1 down in about 30 seconds. He had 3 beers and his vision started to blur as he walked down the marble hallway to find his friends

Kendall's POV~

I walked out of the media room from were Me, Carlos and James were playing video games to see were

Logan went.

As I continued to walk around the house until I heard something that sounded like a bunch of loud moans.

I followed the moans to end up running into Logan.

He slipped backwards and almost fell, but he caught himself.

"Logan what the Hell? Your drunk!"

"NUH UH!" His voiced slurred a bit

"Your voice is slurred and I can smell the alcohol in your breath"

"My voice isn't slurred I'm just talking in cursive!"

"OK whatever you need to lay down."

"Will you lay with me Ken-Doll?" Logan said grabbing Kendall's hips and grinding his already hard member into his soft one.

Kendall let out a small grunt trying to hold a moan as he felt his member quickly harden from Logan's quickened pace.

"See I can tell you like it. Let's go."

Logan managed to pull Kendall up the stairs and into the master bedroom and threw him on the bed wasting no time getting on top of Kendall and straddled his hips.

"No Logan. Stop It!" Yes, Continue. Wait what was I saying? Any other time this would be completely acceptable but I will not Take advantage of Logan when hes drunk.

"Aw come on Kenny You know you like it".

Eventually I caved in when Logan started kissing my Neck and unbuttoning my shirt.

"in need you Inside me Logie"

Logan did as he was told and put two digits up to Kendall's mouth.

"Make 'em wet"

Kendall opened his mouth to allow Logan to slide his fingers in his mouth and sucked them Making sure to coat them with extra saliva.

Once Logan thought they were wet enough he took them out and slide the slick digdets down Kendall's abs and circled his entrance with them

"Ngh" Kendall shivered as Logan began to push the first digit into him.

"It's OK just relax" Logan began to rub Kendall's thigh to calm him down as he pushed his finger in farther.

Logan began to shove another digit in when he felt Kendall start to thrust down onto his finger.

Kendall let out a loud moan as Logan started scissoring him curling his fingers once brushing against his prostate.

"Oh Logan rub there again!"

Logan did as he was told before pulling out the digits and wiping on the sheets of the bed.

Kendall whimpered at the sudden lost but it was quickly token Over by a moan as Logan began to shove the Head of his member into Kendall.

Kendall blinked fast trying to hold back a tear that was fighting to fall from his eye.

Logan noticed and made a frown

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No it just hurts a little"

"OK but if it hurts to much just tell me."

Logan began to push back in till he was fully buried in Kendall.

He waited for a while to let Kendall adjust to him.

"Go. Move. Please" Kendall said after a few minutes.

Logan then pulled out most of the way before softly thrusting back in.

Kendall let out a soft moan as Logan began to quicken his pace.

"Ngh. Logan More!

Logan began to thrust In faster and harder and was please when he got out a scream from the blonde.

"Oh Logan hit there again!"

Logan angled himself so he would hit Kendall's sweet spot with every thrust.

Just when he felt Kendall's Inside tighten around him, Logan began to jack-off Kendall's throbbing member.

That sent Kendall over the edge and with a couple more thrust he released himself as rope after rope of cum exploded from his throbbing member and covered his chest and Logan's Fist

Seeing the Blonde wither beneath him finished him as he emptied his hot seed into him.

Logan slowly pulled out of Kendall and laid down next to him.

"So does this mean were...?"

"Boyfriends? Yup." Kendall replied laying his head on Logan's chest as they both began to fall asleep.

A.N~yay! This is my longest story and im really proud of it. I had a fun time writing it and I thought the ending was just adorable.! Well ill talk to you guys sometime tomorrow but for now Peace and god bless 3


End file.
